


In memoriam

by WhyWhyNot



Series: The world built by those who came before us [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blanket Permission, Comemoration, Gen, Ishbal | Ishval, Mention of war and genocide, one century later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Rabeb Dalla was shot in the head the fifth of may 1901 on the market of Gunja, and died on the steps before the Temple





	In memoriam

Rabeb, kneeling on the dusty ground, listens carefully to the headmaster's litany. He repets the same thing year after year, but she feels like not listening would be an utmost lack of respect. She can't do that.

She can't do that to Rabeb Dalla, nor to those who followed her in death. She was named after her for a reason.

Rabeb Dalla was shot in the head the fifth of may 1901 on the market of Gunja, and died on the steps before the Temple. "It was a mistake" say the books and the teacher. "It was on purpose" says her mother, "They needed our blood to draw an alchemic circle around Amestris, so they started a war. And then they realised they had lost control and couldn't stop it anymore, so they started a genocide." Whatever the cause, whatever the reasons or their absence, Rabeb Dalla died on the market of Gunja.

It's the fifth of may and they are praying for her, and for all the children of Ishvala who died at an amestrian soldier's hands.

It's actually pretty appropriate, in an ironic kind of way. May has always been the month of the dead.


End file.
